Our Farewell
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: porque eu não escrevo mais InuYasha...


**Disclaimer:  
- Inu-Yasha não me pertence, ou a Sango seria a personagem principal.  
- _Our Farewell _pertence à banda Whithin Temptation, e eu não tenho culpa se ela é auto-destrutiva.**

**Fic velha. Suicídio passado.  
boa leitura.**

**Contém Spoilers.**

* * *

Our farewell

Mais uma vez, o poço de ossos. Ela deixa seus pés balançarem para dentro, suas mãos presas nas bordas, segurando com força, como se aquele velho mundo gritasse por ela.

Ela aperta ainda mais as mãos, como se impedir seu corpo de saltar fosse impedir seu coração de já estar lá.

_In my hands_

Em minhas mãos,

_A legacy of memories_

Um legado de memórias

O tempo. Os mundos. As vidas. Ela não podia competir com isso. Era besteira pensar que pudesse voltar para lá, pular dentro desse poço e encontrar os olhos dele esperando por ela. chamando por ela.

Como tantas vezes...

_I can hear you say my name_

Eu posso ouvir você chamar meu nome

-Inu... Yasha...

Ela esconde o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo vergonha do murmúrio que escapou de seus lábios como um fugitivo.

_I can almost see your smile_

Quase posso ver seu sorriso

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

Sentir o calor de seu abraço

Por que fazia isso consigo mesma? Não, devia repetir outro nome então! Outro nome, um nome que estaria nos lábios dele agora, na mente dele, nos olhos deles...

Mas ela fechava os olhos e ele voltava em sua mente. O beijo, as declarações que escutara o hanyou oferecer à sua amada Kikyo.

Mas então por que ele a olhara em silencio, sem dizer palavra, sem dar adeus?

_But there is nothing but silence now_

Mas não há nada além de silêncio agora

_Around the one I loved_

Em volta daquele que amei

_Is this our farewell?_

É este nosso adeus?

Kagome limpou as lágrimas, voltando o olhar para fora. Já era fim de tarde, com certeza Inu não havia comido nada ainda! Ele sempre esperava que ela preparasse seu miojo.

E havia aquele mau humor matinal, as risadas escondidas, o jeito com que ele se preocupava com ela... sempre, sempre se achando auto-suficiente, sempre mostrando suas garras, rosando, latindo, o mais forte, o mais poderoso, o temível hanyou Inu-Yasha!

Ela ri. Ele não era assim, e apenas eles dois sabiam disso.

Apenas eles dois.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

Doce querido, você se preocupa demais, minha criança

_See the sadness in your eyes_

Veja a tristeza em seus olhos

E não importasse o que fizesse, ela sempre saberia. Não poderia esquecer os medos, os sonhos, as lágrimas que ele nunca lhe mostrou, mas que ela via dentro de seus olhos.

Ela sempre teria uma parte dele em si. Ela conquistou isso, e nem mesmo séculos iriam tirar isso dela. Nem dele.

Nem dele.

_You are not alone in life _

Você não está sozinho na vida

_Although you might think that you are_

Mesmo que pense que você está

E aquele idiota ainda sentia que seria necessário se tornar um youkai completo para ser amado, querido, aceito. Como ele podia ser tão burro às vezes?

Kagome sentiu vontade de gritar com ele. Ai, às vezes é tão difícil conversar com aquele cabeça-dura!

Afinal, se ela não pudesse faze-lo entender quem ele realmente é, quem mais faria?

_Never thought_

Nunca pensei

_This day would come so soon_

Que este dia chegaria tão cedo

_We had no time to say goodbye_

Nós não tivemos tempo de dizer adeus

Ele tinha que saber, mesmo que já soubesse. Sim, ele sabe, ele deve saber! A moça balança mais uma vez os pés, olhando para eles, perguntando-se mil coisas sem sentido.

Apenas ela sabia... e ela tinha que contar.

Inu era mais que um hanyou, ou uma lenda do passado.

Ele era o riso que a fazia continuar todos os dias, em todos os tempos.

_How can the world just carry on?_

Como pode o mundo apenas continuar?

_I feel so lost when you are not by my side_

Eu me sinto tão perdida quando você não está ao meu lado

Com quem ela brigava, com quem ela chorava, gritava, sorria, viajava centenas de anos só para voltar a brigar, xingar, chorar, sorrir...?

O que estava fazendo ali, sentada naquele poço, senão sentindo falta dele, e nada mais? Era isso?

Era essa a realidade pra qual tinha que voltar?

_But there is nothing but silence now_

Mas não há nada além de silêncio agora

_Around the one I loved_

Em volta daquele que amei

_Is this our farewell?_

É este nosso adeus?

Ia voltar! Tinha que voltar...

Nem que fosse só para dar adeus.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

Doce querido, você se preocupa demais, minha criança

_See the sadness in your eyes_

Veja a tristeza em seus olhos

Dar adeus. Afinal, ela também tinha uma vida. Escola, família. Houjo. Kouga. Kagome levantou os pés, os pousando sobre a borda do poço. Uma vida toda, só dela.

- Que mentira.

_You are not alone in life_

Você não está sozinho na vida

_Although you might think that you are_

Mesmo que pense que você está

Os pés se jogam, e ela cai. Só cai.

Inu está lá, esperando por ela. Em silêncio, sem adeus, sem mais nada. Apenas um sorriso, uma tentativa de seja o que for em sua boca. Palavras. Razões.

Mas não pra ela. Não agora.

Ela só queria encontrar ele de novo. E saber que estava bem.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

Sinto muito por seu mundo estar se desfazendo

_I will watch you through these nights_

Eu vou velar você através dessas noites

Os olhos estão abertos, arregalados, mas felizes. as mãos presas para baixo, como se não pudessem nem tremer. Ele abre a boca sem motivos nem sons, nem gemidos são capazes de saltar daquele peito. Como sempre quando algo o machuca por dentro.

Uma angústia.

Ela quase pede perdão, mas precisa de outras palavras agora.

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

Descanse sua cabeça e vá dormir

-Posso ficar com você, Inu Yasha?

_Because my child, this is not our farewell_

Porque minha criança, este não é nosso adeus

_This is not our farewell_

Este não é nosso adeus

* * *

**no ending**


End file.
